First Kiss
by kafuka
Summary: La confusión de mis sentidos…tú y yo…todo influyo en este…nuestro primer beso.


**Titulo:** First Kiss

**Summary:** La confusión de mis sentidos…tú y yo…todo influyo en este…nuestro primer beso.

**Disclaimer:** Bleach no me pertenece. Eso lo se.

**First Kiss**

**By MissKatterine**

— Rukia, ¡Rukia! — Alguien me llamaba por mi nombre, era una voz tan fuerte y a la vez tan dulce como un algodón de azúcar — Kuchiki Rukia, ¿acaso eres tan débil como para no poder con esto?, ¿acaso no les prometiste volver sana y salva a mis hermanas y a mi padre? Abre los ojos, Rukia.

Quería abrir los ojos, pero estaba tan aturdida con todo, había sido una batalla muy difícil que mis ojos aun se negaban a abrirse, aun recordaban la sarcástica cara de Gin y se negaban a verla de nuevo. No obstante, mi corazón a gritos les pedía que se abriesen y me dejaran ver aquel rostro que tanto anhelaba ver.

— Kuchiki-san — era la voz de Inoue, fue un alivio para mí escucharla, eso quería decir que ella estaba bien, y que todo había terminado — Despierta.

Lentamente pude abrir los ojos, pero una fuerte luz les impido ver bien el ardedor y es misma luz me hizo cerrarlo de nuevo aunque ahora le resultaba mas sencillo intentar abrirlos.

— Eso es, despierta. Todo esta bien.

De nuevo esa voz, quería ver el rostro que me hacia sentir tan extraña, hacer que mi cuerpo se calentara como jamás podría hacerlo el fuego, era incluso mas potente. Lo deseaba ver, era lo único que mi cuerpo imploraba, ver ese rostro y tocarlo.

— Sabia que eras tan fuerte para soportarlo — dijo nuevamente la hermosa voz

— Que alegría — la voz de Inoue sonaba como si sollozara por mi, que amable de su parte — No ha sido nada grave.

Por fin, pude verla, a Inoue. Claro que no era a ella a quien estaba buscando, pero ver algo ya era un indicio que lo vería a él, aun me sentía mareada, sin embargo tenia que hacer un esfuerzo, solo uno más.

— Bienvenida al mundo, Rukia

Era su voz, tan firme y tan estupida como la recordaba. Mis ojos se cruzaron con los suyos, unos ojos color miel, tan hermosos como los recordaba, no, eran mas hermosos aun. Me sentí estupida al pesar eso, pero era la verdad para mí.

— ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué paso? — esas fueron mis primeras preguntas, que original.

— Aun estamos en la zona de batalla — dijo esa bella voz —, pero, hemos perdido.

¿Aizen escapo? ¿Y Gin también?

— No fui lo suficiente fuerte para protegerte, ni a ti ni a Inoue. Realmente no soy capaz de protegerte nunca, lo siento.

No debes disculparte, no cuando yo fui quien te encadeno a este destino. No cuando fue por culpa de que me conocías que tuviste que verte incluido en las batallas de la Sociedad de Almas, soy yo quien debería disculparse por todo el daño que te he hecho.

— Perdón — gesticulé, era lo único que me deje decir — Perdóname, Ichigo

Su nombre en mi boca me hacia sentir tan nerviosa, pero jamás me he dejado ver así ante él, esto no será la excepción, quería que esto durara un poco mas, mis sentidos estaban confundidos y no sabia que podría hacer si dejaba que mis sentimientos afloraran en un lugar y en un momento como este.

— ¿Por qué te disculpas?

— Yo he sido quien te metió en todo esto, lo siento. Es mi culpa.

Lentamente, como nunca antes lo había hecho, Ichigo me arrastro hasta su pecho y no dejo que me alejara de él, era tan tibio y tan confortante, me gustaba este lado de Ichigo. Un lado que nunca se dejo mostrar ante los demás.

— Tonta — me dijo en un susurro — Hacer esto es mi decisión, si quiero salvarte lo haré, porque quiero. No es tu culpa.

— Si.

De repente, mi mente me jugó una pasada, mi mente me hizo creer que no había nadie más que él y yo, nadie más. Era tan hermoso verlo de esa manera, el mundo había desaparecido y creí que era una señal de que esta era mi oportunidad para demostrarle lo que siento.

— Todo esta bien — me dijo

— Lo se, todo esta bien porque tu estas a mi lado.

— ¿Rukia?

Me miro desconcertado y a la vez conforme con mis palabras, al parecer deseaba escucharlas tanto como yo deseaba decirlas, era solo un momento.

Me acerque más y más a él, hasta que nuestros labios se acercaron, estaba un poco asustada de no hacerlo bien, era mi primera vez, mi boca toco la suya y nos hicimos uno solo. Solos, él y yo, nadie mas. Solos.

Pensé que no iba a corresponderme, pero poco a poco fue adentrándose a mi boca, estaba conociéndola totalmente, eso me gustaba, todo parecía indicar que para él también todos había desaparecido, era solo yo contra su boca. Sentí que me faltaba la respiración, pero no le di importancia, era más especial que me diera él, el poco aire que podía tener en sus pulmones. Me gustaba tanto, que solo él hubiera tocado mis labios y nadie mas, lo amaba.

Fue un momento hermoso y eterno, pero teníamos que separarnos no podíamos estar juntos para siempre, además ahora nos faltaba el aire a los dos. Me aleje de él, y el mundo regreso a donde estaba realmente, todos. Estaban Ishida, Inoue, Chad, Urahara, que tenia una sonrisa dibujada en su cara como si algo extraordinario hubiese ocurrido, Yoruichi-san también estaba ahí, los vizard que nos miraban un poco sorprendidos, mi hermano, y otras personas que no pude o no quise reconocer, mi mirada termino plantándose en la de Ichigo, estaba un poco sonrojado ante mis acciones, pero sus ojos me decían que estaba mas feliz que avergonzado.

— Ha sido mi primera vez — dije sin pensarlo

— También la mía — contesto sin mirarme, ¿era esa una mala señal?

Lo que siguió no me lo esperaba, después de habernos besado esa primera vez, me volvió a besar, esta vez fue mas apasionado y mas platónico que antes, ahora si que podía ver las miradas de los demás. La de Ishida y la de Chad decían que había esperado tanto tiempo para hacerlo, luego la de Inoue, ella estaba mas dolida pero aun así nos sonreía. Urahara seguía con esa sonrisa cómplice que me había dado, él siempre lo supo. Yoruichi solo cerraba los ojos intentando darnos un poco de privacidad. Los vizard, su mirada fue más incrédula que nada, ¿Ichigo estaba besando a una chica?, eso era lo que me decían sus vistazos. La que mas me preocupó fue la de mi hermano, no quería ni pensar que le podría hacer a Ichigo después de que nos separáramos. Paulatinamente, Ichigo separo sus labios de los míos, para luego colocarlos en mi oreja intentando ocultar lo que quería decirme a mí, solo a mí.

— No quería quedarme atrás — me susurro procurando que solo yo lo escuchara — Espere tanto para esto, que me doy vergüenza yo mismo.

— Idiota — le dije — No tenias que esperar tanto.

— Lo se, pero esto fue mas emocionante, ¿no?

Tenía razón, jamás me imagine como seria mi primer beso, pero lo que si sabia, desde que conocí a Ichigo, es que seria con él y con nadie más. Mi primer beso, el recuerdo nunca se borrara.

— Te quiero — soltó levemente

— Te quiero — le confirme

Todo esto solo por la confusión de mis sentidos. Todo esto por Gin. Todo esto por Aizen, al menos ya tenía algo que agradecerles cuando volviéramos a verlos, pero esa vez seguramente íbamos a destruirlos, porque ya no habría confusión, solo realidad.

**WFT! Me han estado gustando las pequeñas historias, pero ya subiré el capitulo de mis otras historias largas, quizás mañana o pasado mañana. Bye-Bye.**


End file.
